VeggieTales: 10th Anniversary Collection
Stories Tape 1 * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Are You My Neighbor? * Rack, Shack & Benny * Dave and the Giant Pickle Tape 2 * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * Josh and the Big Wall! * Madame Blueberry * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * King George and the Ducky Tape 3 * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Video content Tape 1 * Warning screen * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie trailer (VHS and DVD) * The Ballad of Little Joe teaser * An Easter Carol sneak peek * Stay Tuned For More After Our Feature Presentation! * Big Idea "Why We Do, What We Do" bumper (10th Anniversary) * Title card * VeggieTales Theme Song (2001-2003) * Episodes (without credits; title cards appear before each episode) * Bonus Features Are Only Available on Tape 3. * Please Insert Tape 2 to Continue. Tape 2 * Warning screen * Big Idea "Why We Do, What We Do" bumper (10th Anniversary) * Tape 2 Begins Here. * Episodes (without credits; title cards appear before each episode) * Bonus Features Are Only Available on Tape 3. * Please Insert Tape 3 to Continue. Tape 3 * Warning screen * Big Idea "Why We Do, What We Do" bumper (10th Anniversary) * Tape 3 Begins Here. * Episodes (without credits; title cards appear before each episode) * Credits for each episode (title cards preceding each one) * Big Idea logo (1997-2005) (plays after each episode) * Big Idea studio tour (2002) * The Good, The Bad and the Eggly trailer * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! trailer * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! trailer VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Unfinished Animation) # An Easter Carol Sneak Peek # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Big Idea Studio Tour 2002 # The Good, The Bad and the Eggly Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack and Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry Trivia * On the mass market versions by Lyrick Studios, the An Easter Carol sneak peek teaser was removed and replaced with the Lyrick Studios trailer for Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and The Ballad of Little Joe. * The 2002 footage of Big Idea's offices tour was only featured on the 2003 Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie in real life. * The 5th anniversary was never promoted via home video in real life. Category:VHS ��